Corazón débil
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ran sabe lo que sucede con Shinichi Kudo.


—Ya lo sé todo.

Shinichi la miró intrigante. Ran tenía una expresión seria.

El detective, trató de no demostrar la sorpresa que le causo esas palabras, en cambio se hizo el desentendido. En su interior nunca se imaginó que esas palabras saldrían de su boca.

—¿Crees que podrías seguir engañando? ¿Hacer como si nada sucediera?

—Ran... no sé de qué me hablas.

—¡No te hagas! ¡Por favor, ya no lo sigas haciendo! —su mirada era una súplica.

—Y-yo...

Shinichi no sabía que decir, pero se sintió tan mal que bajó la cabeza. Sus flequillos ocultando su semblante.

—Todas las veces que decías que estabas en medio de un caso, la verdad es que tú... tú estabas...

Shinichi sentía un miedo recorrer su ser, mientras esperaba que sus últimas palabras sean pronunciadas. Ella se calló, lagrimas comenzando formarse en sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —su voz se quebraba— ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? Ya no puedo seguir simulando que no se nada con algo así. Tú, todo este tiempo estabas...

En ese tiempo que llevó sus manos a su cara para limpiarse las lágrimas que se derramaban sobre su rostro, no dijo nada.

—Ran...

Shinichi intentaba elegir las palabras adecuadas para que el daño sea menor, explicar sus motivos, la razón de...; No obstante su mente quedó en blanco cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras.

"Te encontrabas en el hospital"

—¿¡En el hospital!? —su voz salió más alta y más incrédula de lo que le pareció. Levantando su mirada y posando sus asombrados ojos en los de ella.

—No finjas ingenuidad... —reprochó— Un caso no puede llevarte tanto tiempo, no para ti.

—Pero, eso...

—¿Y ese dolor en tu pecho, ese sudor? —Le cuestionó— Esas idas y venidas, esos intervalos cortos de visita —sus ojos tristes hicieron contacto visual con los del joven— Dime la verdad —tragó saliva, preparándose para la noticia— Te e-estas... t-tu —su voz comenzó a salir temblorosa, sus manos apretando su ropa. Pero al final, con valor finalizo la frase:

"Te estas muriendo..."

Unas palabras que le hizo tragar saliva al terminar la oración como sentir un nudo en su garganta. El detective, no pronunció palabra, sorprendido por sus palabras.

—¿No es así, Shinichi? —sus hermosos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Esperando que le confirme su sospecha.

—¡No! —Exclamó con fuerza— Estas equivocada.

—¡Por favor! ¡No me sigas engañando! —pidió.

—Ran, no es lo que crees...

—¡Por favor! ¡Dime la verdad! Por favor... dime... —interrumpiéndolo, saliendo las últimas palabras en un hilo de voz.

El detective ya no soportaba verla así como tampoco escucharla de esa manera.

"Si, si t-tu mueres... yo...yo..."

Ahora, Shinichi la interrumpió al hablar.

—¡Ran, no me estoy muriendo! ¡No sé de donde lo haz sacado, pero yo...

—Tienes un corazón débil ¡No lo niegues! ¡Solo admítelo!

Shinichi, al notar que no se podía explicar al ver lo inestable que se encontraba la adolescente, tomó la muñeca de su amiga de la infancia y atrajó su mano a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, su palma rozando su ropa.

—¿Lo escuchas?

Ran sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de Shinichi, ella asintió levemente.

—Mi corazón late fuerte y no por una taquicardia.

Sus ojos penetrando su alma por cada palabra dicha.

—Lo hace por ti —la joven sintió sus mejillas que se enrojecieron con más fuerza, lo mismo que sucedía con el detective.

El tiempo pasaba y en ese ínterin, no decían ni una palabra, avergonzándose a cada segundo por esa acción; Ran teniendo la palma de su mano apoyada en el pecho de Shinichi, como la mano del detective sosteniendo la muñeca de la joven.

Hasta que los incrementos acelerados de su corazón -no hechos únicamente por la situación- interrumpieron el momento. El muchacho supo inmediatamente que iba a volver a ser Conan y con ese aviso, dio un paso para atrás y soltó su muñeca.

Ran parpadeó, confusa. Sus mejillas siguiendo calientes.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Qué? —aun no saliendo de la ensoñación que provoco ese momento con Shinichi. Su mano por reflejo, tomó parte de su chaqueta, pellizcándola sin intención de soltarla, al notar que se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Volveré —aseguró, sus ojos brillantes dándole confianza. Esperando que lo suelte.

Entretanto trataba de disimular el intenso dolor de pecho que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Al final -como siempre- ella lo soltó para verlo partir, observando su espalda, algo, que últimamente mucho se acostumbraba ver. Mientras las puntas de las yemas de sus dedos aun conservaban la sensación de estar tocando su "corazón"

 **...**

A la noche, la muchacha estaba en su cama, sentada y mirando por la ventana. Hace pocas horas, Shinichi se había marchado de su vida... otra vez.

—Te extraño, maniático detective —musitó, hacia la luna que se asomaba por el cristal.

Una mano puesta en el corazón, su respiración volviéndose pesada. Sintiendo un dolor insoportable en su pecho.

"Shinichi, si tú no tienes un corazón débil, yo si lo tengo..." "¿Cuándo regresaras... cuando lo harás para quedarte? ¿Cuándo...?"


End file.
